1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for covering wall electrical outlets and switches, and more particularly to a universal paint shield for temporarily covering electrical switches and outlets to prevent paint from contact therewith during wall and ceiling painting operations.
2. Description of Related Art
During painting operations of the interior of a building or home, it is typically the case that such painting operations which may be quickly done by using either spray equipment or paint roller applications. It is the preparation time of covering all non-painted surfaces associated with the walls that substantially adds to the overall painting project time.
One aspect of this preparation work is the prevention of inadvertently painting or splattering the wall electrical outlet assemblies including cover plates, electrical switches outlet and switch assemblies, the remaining exposed components thereof, including the outlet receptacles and switches, must also have been protectively masked off with the use of tape.
More recently, a number of prior art devices have been patented which provide thin molded paint shields for electrical switches and outlets which are adapted in various ways to be releasably attachable to cover all or portions of a particular electrical assembly and associated cover plate and exposed components thereof. Following is a list of known prior art devices which represent a significant effort at time reduction and painting efficiency, but which fail to disclose a universal design:                D185,531 to Carlson        D279,860 to Schwalbe        D297,396 to Schwalbe        D349,836 to Maggard        D364,849 to De Waal        D425,768 to Staley        3,386,071 to Allen        4,234,774 to Paparella        4,660,912 to Tomek        5,003,128 to Grondin        5,063,872 to Maus et al.        5,285,014 to Gilchrist        5,723,816 to Neece        6,103,974 to Erdfarb        6,165,269 to Kathe        6,317,995 to Hoffmann, Sr.        
However, none of these prior art devices appear to provide a universal paint shield which is adapted to be easily installable onto virtually all types and sizes of electrical switches and outlets of a given standard size and their associated cover plates and exposed components thereof. For example, Neece in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,816 provides a paint shield for electrical switches in one embodiment thereof while providing in another embodiment a device which includes prongs which are insertable into the apertures of an electrical wall outlet. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,014, Gilchrist also teaches two embodiments of the invention in order to deal with electrical switch assemblies and separately electrical wall outlets each of which require protection during painting operations.
The present invention provides a universal paint shield for the easy and convenient protection of virtually all electrical wall switches and outlets and the associated cover plates and exposed components thereof. This paint shield is easily attachable over and biasingly secured to the cover plate of such electrical assemblies and provides an offset central portion for the front panel of the device which forms a clearance cavity adapted in size and volume to enclose virtually all features of electrical switches and outlets without interference as this device does not depend upon the functional components of electrical switches and outlets for its releasable support therefrom. Rather, the uniquely inwardly curved opposing edge portions of either the top and bottom walls or side walls, or both, biasingly engage the corresponding outer edges of the cover plate to effect releasable retention of the device thereover during painting operations without the need for any disassembly or taping.